DeJabu
by sakkiuchiha
Summary: Ella evitara que su mas grande temor se haga realidad: La muerte del Hyuga, ira en contra del destino y encarar a la muerte…Todo para salvar a su amado Neji ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¿Podrá vencer a la muerte y al destino? NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Si de nuevo yo con mi tipico Fic de NejiTen XD Para empezar esta historia comienza a base un sueño que yo tuve (Gracias a dios no fue realidad) pero bueno no me podia sacar de la cabeza esa inspiracion y este Fic...asi que lo decidi escribir y aqui esta. Espero que sea de su agrado...prometo traer las continuaciones lo mas rapido posible...XD Sin mas por el momento los dejo leer...Espero que sea de su agrado_

**Declimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama yo solo los utilizo para mi satisfaccion personal XD

**Preview:** Ella evitara que su mas grande Temor se haga realidad: La muerte del Hyuga. Ella ira en contra del destino y en contra de la propia muerte arriesgando su vida si es necesario todopara poder salvar a su amado Neji ¿Podra lograrlo¿Podra llegar a enfrentar a la propia muerte y al odioso destino?... 

* * *

**De **_**- **_**Jabu**

Era una noche fría y oscura en donde solo se podrían contemplar las siluetas de los enemigos, también se podían escuchar como chocaban los kunais entre si.

Eran 2 contra 20 no era un trabajo muy difícil para dos Jounnins o mejor dicho para Neji y Tenten.

- _" ¿Eh? Pero ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué las armas no dan en su blanco?" _¡Ah suéltenme! _"__Kuso__ me atraparon"._ Ella jaloneaba para que la soltaran, sin embargo uno de ellos llamo su atención. Se dirigía hacia ella.

Este llevaba una capa oscura que le cubría de pies a cabeza no se alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro, la luz no era muy favorable que digamos.

Ella se mantenía firme ante todo hasta que este se le acerco. La lluvia comenzaba a tornarse una tormenta y en sus ojos una imagen aterradora aparecia al ver que su compañero era golpeado, fuertemente sin compasión alguna.

-¡Ey tu! Debes de ser el líder de estos…-El sujeto no respondía y se acercaba aun mas -¡Responde!-Demando la kunoichi enojada.

-Y si fuera así ¿Qué?-Respondió al llegar enfrente de ella.

-¡Diles que dejen a Neji en paz! -Se jaloneaba aun mas, al ver que la mano del enemigo se acercaba.

-Tranquila, no te quiero hacer nada…solo quiero esto. Le decía mientras le quitaba el pergamino de la espalda.

- _"Maldición ¿Qué piensa hacer?"_ ¿Qué haces? De que te va a servir si no tienes una buena puntería.

- Hmp, solo observa.

El sujeto lanzaba el pergamino al aire y este se extendía apuntando hacia el Jounnin.

- _"Imposible…esa técnica"_ ¡Detente!

Este hacia varios sellos mientras que el pergamino se extendía completamente.

-¡Jutsu…

De repente una fuerza extraña invadió el cuerpo de la kunoichi, ella se logro safar de las manos enemigas para proteger a su camarada, ella al intentar correr paso al lado del enemigo alcanzo a ver esos ojos ¡Si esos ojos! a los que le temía que el Hyuga los enfrentara…

- _"¡El __sharingan__!"_ ¡Neji!- Su enemigo al ver que estaba casi enfrente del Hyuga paralizo su cuerpo y termino esa maldita frase… 

- ¡Jutsu…funeral de armas! (N/A: Lo invente ya que no me acordaba como se llamaba ese jutsu que hace Tenten XD)

- ¡NO! Ella se intentaba mover pero era total mente inútil, ya era demasiado tarde, las armas ya habían tomado su trayectoria para acabar con el enemigo...A ella solo le rozaban estas sacando pequeñas gotas de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, por el dolor ella cerro los ojos ignorando así cualquier grito de muerte. Al abrir los ojos captaron la imagen más desalentadora y aterradora. E-ella aun no lo podía creer, abría sus ojos aun más y más fuerte era el dolor. Ella pensaba que tenía que ser una pesadilla o talvez una ilusión creada por ese maldito sharingan.

Si, Neji o mejor dicho su Neji…estaba…muerto ¡Muerto por sus propias armas, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitar eso!

- _"¡SOY UNA INUTIL! Por mi TORPEZA…estas…estas ¡MUERTO!"_

La parálisis dejo su cuerpo y ella callo de rodillas. La lluvia se combinaba con las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Ella quería tan solo tocar por última vez el rostro de Neji, ella se acercaba lentamente pero el cuerpo inerte desapareció ante sus ojos y se fue oscureciendo el panorama hasta quedar total mente negro. 

Ahora ella aparecía en un cuarto negro, se levanto y miro a sus alrededores…recordó lo que había sucedido, como lo habían matado y ella se sentía despreciable e inútil.

- No…Neji…no me dejes ¡Neji!

-Tú fuiste la única culpable de mi muerte.

-Ne- Neji…no…no es cierto. -De sus ojos salían lágrimas de dolor y culpabilidad.

Ella se acercaba a Neji para poderlo abrazar, el cual estaba de espaldas

-Sabes…que te amo…

-Si…me amaras no me hubieras dejado morir.

-No…Neji sabes que yo…Ella tocaba el hombro de Neji, pero en vez de su seria y fría cara estaba putrefacta como si se la hubieran carcomido

-¡Ahh!

_**----------------------------------x------------------------------**_

- ¡Neji!- Su cara estaba llena de sudor frió, su respiración era rápida y sus latidos se oían – _"¿Qué…solo era un sueño?...Menos mal"_

La puerta de la habitación se abría (N/A: La puerta era corrediza) -¡Tenten¿Estas bien?

-Ne-Neji estas bien…-El genio Hyuga se percato que ella quería llorar así que se sentó en la cama al lado de ella y la abrazo.

-¿Qué paso Tenten?- Aun seguía abrazándola y acariciando su cabeza para tranquilizarla (N/A: Que tierno -)

-No, no es nada Neji. Solo tuve una pesadilla…parecía tan real…Tu morías en ella.- Lo estaba diciendo aun sollozando.

-Ya, ya tranquila ya todo esta bien.

Pasaron 30 minutos y Tenten termino de contar su sueño, el cual se impresiono de "su muerte" tan cruel.

-E-eso es lo que paso.

-…Wow…jamás imagine que una chica tan linda como tu…pudiera soñar eso.

-Se vio tan real…yo no quiero perderte.

-Jajaja, piensas que yo "El gran Hyuga Neji-sama" (N/A: XD) voy hacer vencido por un Uchiha…Jajajaja si que eres graciosa, jamás me perderás.

-Gracias Neji.- Ella lo abraza aun mas, se miran a los ojos en eso una calida boca choca con la fría boca de Neji, Después de un largo y apasionado beso y unos minutos mas…

_**--------------------------Toc, Toc, Toc------------------------ **_(N/A: ¬¬)

- ¬¬ _"¿Quién osa a interrumpir?"_ (N/A: Ya se imaginaran que estaban apunto de hacer…) –ejem, ejem lo dejaremos pendiente y aun mejor…en la noche.- Decía el Hyuga con cara de pervertido

- Eres un pervertido ¬¬ _"¡Así me gusta de prever!"_ Corre abrir la puerta.

_**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- **_

-Si ya voy. Se oía desde adentro.

La manija rodaba y hasta que se abrió la puerta

- ¡Hola Neji¿Cuánto tiempo? Eh?

- ò-ó ¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-Nada checar que no estuvieran haciendo nada Cofcofpervercofcof, lo siento la tos…ejem, ejem

- ¡Ah! Neji ¿Por qué me pegas?

- Por mal pensado ¬¬…

-¿No me vas a dejar pasar?

Neji ponía los pies chuecos, los dedos juntos y la mirada abajo (imitando a Hinata) –Etto…go-gomen Na-naruto-kun (Adquiere su pose "normalita").

-¡Deja de imitar a Hinata!

- Etto…go-gomen Na-naruto-kun…obvio no te dejare pasar Baka ¡Adiós! Neji cierra la puerta en las narices de Naruto 

-Por fin.- Dio un largo y profundo respiro de alivio.

- Neji… ¿Quién era? – Dijo la única kunoichi que le quitaba e sueño a Hyuga

- Ah…no era nadie, bueno era uno de esos…un vendedor ambulante, ya sabes que le compremos algo no hay nada de que preocuparse

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **_

- ¡Neji¡Déjame pasar! – Se oía la inconfundible voz del Uzumaki desde afuera

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

- ¿Con que un vendedor ambulante¿Eh¡Hyuga Neji déjalo pasar!- Decía la kunoichi enfadada

-Pero Tenten…ya sabes como es el es muy….dobe

- Ábrele la puerta ò-ó ¡YA! 

- u-u' Esta bien – Neji abría la puerta con resignación, mientras Naruto se preparaba para entrar -¿Feliz?- Dijo el Hyuga al ver a Naruto ahí parado como si nada

- ¬¬ Usuratonkashi.-Naruto vio a Tenten y se le ocurrió un plan macabro (Con cara de malicioso) – Oh…hola Tenten-chan…Wow te vez muy linda el día de hoy ¿Qué te hiciste?..

-Gracias Naruto…Pasa… ¿Te ofrezco algo? 

- Si, un vaso de agua por favor

- OK en un momento te la traigo- Tenten se iba a la cocina 

_**--------------x-------------**_

_**(Mientras Tanto en la sala)**_

- ¬¬ Naruto dobe ¿Qué quieres?

- Tener a Tenten en mi cama

- ¡Qué dices? Ò-ó –Lo agarraba del cuello ya casi para golpearlo pero, antes de eso golpeo a Neji por detrás.

- ¡Qué piensas hacer Hyuga Neji¡Suéltalo! – Neji accedió y lo soltó

-Tenten-chan…gracias por salvarme Neji se puso como loco

- Si…ya lo vi ¬¬

- ¡Oye! El empezó diciéndome que quería tenerte…

- ¡Tenerte como una gran amiga! – Interrumpió al Hyuga

- Eres un celoso Neji…Lee también es mi amigo, digo es normal ¿No? Lo siento mucho Naruto ¿Estas bien? –Ella lo alzaba del suelo y lo sentaba en el sofá FAVORITO de Neji. Mientras tanto al Hyuga le hervía la sangra de coraje al ver esa escenita.

-Gracias Tenten-chan….Pienso que Neji es muy afortunado al tenerte en su casa. Es normal que se ponga celoso…es decir tenerte a ti es como tener la mas preciada joya del mundo, hay que cuidarla mucho…

- Ya basta Naruto me sonrojas…

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres Naruto? Interrumpió el ojiblanco

- Los mando a llamar Tsunade-sama a los dos…

-Al parecer tendremos una misión después de tanto tiempo- Dijo Tenten

- Bueno me retiro eso es todo lo que les quería decir. Me retiro porque voy a ir a comer ramen con Chouji. Sayonara

- Hmp…Adiós Naruto-kun –Neji lo dijo en tono de sarcasmo – "_Vaya solo para eso nos hizo perder tanto tiempo…baka"_ –Pensaba muy molesto nuestro Genio

-Vamos Neji vamos con Tsunade-sama para ver que quiere- Decía la kunoichi entre jaloneos 

Salieron de la casa del genio iban brincando de techo en techo el suave viento hacia que la larga cabellera de Neji se despeinara, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la kunoichi de hecho le gustaba…Pero una horrible sensación y un recuerdo hicieron que se pararan violentamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Tenten?

- Nada Neji…es solo que…nada sigamos 

De nuevo siguieron su camino hasta llegar al despacho del hokage. Neji toco la puerta y una voz desde afuera les respondía que pasaran

- Buenos días Tsunade-sama –Decía una sonriente Tenten

-Buenos días Neji, Tenten –Neji se limito a responder ya que percibía algo extraño – Bien Neji, Tenten tienen una misión rango 'S'…

-¿De que se trata? – Preguntaba el chico con intriga y curiosidad, ya que era extraño que los asignaran a ese tipo de misiones de improvisto y mas si era su día de descanso 

-…Se trata de averiguar y aprisionar a un ex-Ninja…- Respondía la Hokage mas seria de lo usual

-Y ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Tenten un tanto nerviosa por la pregunta.

- Es…Uchiha Sasuke

- _"¡Qué? No esto no puede estar sucediendo"_ – Pensó. 

Mientras el rostro de la Kunoichi palidecía, como si hubiera visto un fantasma…si, al parecer su sueño se había convertido en su mas grande temor…y en un de- Jabu. Neji su gran amor iba ser…muerto por los mismos ojos de su sueño – _"El sharingan"…_

* * *

_n-n Gracias por leer este su Fic cualquier duda o comentario etc...ya saben aki toy..._

_ARIGATO X LEER ESTE SU FIC_

_CUIDENSE Y SALU2!_


	2. En contra del destino

-Y ¿Quién es

¡Hola a todos! Bien pues aquí les traigo la esperada continuación de este su fic, espero que sea de su agrado esta continuación me esmere mucho y me tarde por actualizar el otro Fic y mil disculpas por la tardanza si mas que decir los dejo con el

2º Capitulo: En contra del destino

**Declimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama yo solo los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal XD

**Preview:** Ella evitara que su más grande Temor se haga realidad: La muerte del Hyuga. Ella ira en contra del destino y en contra de la propia muerte arriesgando su vida si es necesario todo para poder salvar a su amado Neji ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¿Podrá llegar a enfrentar a la propia muerte y al odioso destino?...

_**--x--**_

En el capitulo anterior:

-Y ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Tenten un tanto nerviosa por la pregunta.

- Es…Uchiha Sasuke

- _"¿¡Qué!? No esto no puede estar sucediendo"_ – Pensó. Mientras el rostro de la Kunoichi palidecía, como si hubiera visto un fantasma…si, al parecer su sueño se había convertido en su mas grande temor…y en un de- Jabu. Neji su gran amor iba ser…muerto por los mismos ojos de su sueño – _"El sharingan"…_

_**--x--**_

**2º Capitulo: En contra del destino**

Tenten se ponía cada segundo mas pálida, su corazón le latía rápido y empezaba a sudar frío, todo por consecuencia de la mención del Uchiha, ella no sabia que hacer…no sabia si gritar e impedir que les asignaran esa misión ó salir llorando de ahí. De su boca hormigueaba…quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que si Neji iba a esa misión…moriría.

Un fuerte golpe azoto el escritorio de Tsunade llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¡No, no vamos a ir a esa misión! – Estaba muy desesperada por la angustia, no sabia lo que hacia, siquiera se había dado cuenta que le había gritado a Tsunade-sama, la cual sentía una admiración incomparable y sumo respeto.

Tsunade se sorprendió y se quedo boca abierta de lo que había ocurrido segundos antes…simplemente no lo podía creer –"¿Qué es lo que le esta pasando? ¿Por qué actúa así?" – Son las preguntas que la rodeaban sin respuesta alguna de dicha actitud, ella se trato de tranquilizar para no responderle mal, cosa que no pudo ya que tenia un temperamento comparable con su enorme fuerza.

-¿¡Qué te sucede!? ¡Yo soy la que manda aquí y la que asigna misiones…no estas para discutir cual misión quieres y cual no, solo estas aquí para cumplirlas! –Lo decía frustrada ya que sin darse cuenta le había gritado…cosa que jamás había hecho con ella ya que nunca la había sacado de sus casillas. – Parten mañana por la mañana…y sin discutir.

-NO usted no lo comprende…si Neji va a esa misión…el…

-Comprendo la situación iremos en seguida a preparar nuestras cosas Tsunade-sama- Interrumpió una voz masculina mejor conocida como Hyuga Neji, el cual quería evitarse problemas y evitárselos a Tenten. Tsunade conforme con esa respuesta volvió a la tranquilidad. Mientras Tenten le daba una mirada de insatisfacción a Neji, al ver que no la apoyaba cuando mas lo necesitaba, simplemente no entendía el porque.

-Bien pueden retirarse.

-Si el va a esa misión…-Lo decía sollozando a punto de llorar Tsunade JAMAS la había visto así antes de una misión lo cual no acababa de sorprenderle. -…si el va…-Ella no pudo contenerse mas se dio la media vuelta y salio del recinto de la Hokage lo mas rápido que pudo sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás…azoto la puerta con fuerza –_"…El morirá…"._

Tanto como Neji y Tsunade no acabaron de entender la situación a la que ella se aferraba por no ir a la misión, no obstante Neji se quedo dirigiéndole una mirada de confusión a Tsunade, la cual respondía con la misma mirda. El decidió que seria mejor ir donde Tenten estaba para ver lo que pasaba.

- Con su permiso Tsunade-sama – El se encamino hacia la puerta no sin antes hacerle una pequeña reverencia a Tsunade.

-Espera- ordeno ella -¿Qué le pasa? –Cuestiono interrogantemente al Hyuga, dándole a conocer que quería una explicación de lo que había ocurrido, tal vez al gran genio se le había ocurrido algo, no e vano le decían así.

- No se Tsunade-sama…no lo se –Dado así terminada la "Gran explicación" del genio. Aunque el tenia las sospechas que es lo que pasaba en la mente de Tenten. De nueva cuenta se encamino hacia la puerta con suma tranquilidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada y haciendo otra vez la reverencia y a su vez cerrando la puerta. – _"No…no puede ser posible que se haya puesto así por un estupido sueño" –_Pensaba eso mientras salía de la torre con toda la calma del mundo.

Tenten no dejaba de correr y de esquivar cosas para que no chocara contra ella, era impresionante a la velocidad que ella corría, en esos momentos no le importaba nada ni nadie solo quería alejarse de todo de las misiones, de Neji, de Tsunade-sama, siquiera ella comprendía porque estaba así, sus pensamientos eran un caos.

Al darse vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien cosa que le hizo parar fuertemente al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien Tenten?

- ¡Naruto! Yo lo siento no me había fijado por donde iba –Ella se paro rápidamente y volteo su cara al lado contrario para que Naruto o la viera que estaba llorando, ya que el la consideraba fuerte –Nos vemos –Ella seguía su camino, no sin antes fue detenida por una mano. -¿Qué quieres Naruto?

- ¿Qué tienes? –Insistió Naruto al verla tan mal y supuso que había pasado algo entre ella y Neji. –Acaso Neji te hizo algo, porque si te hizo algo te juro que…

- No, no el no me hizo nada –Tenten no aguanto mas y el llanto broto de sus bellos ojos cafés, cosa que a Naruto le rompió el corazón.

-¿Quieres hablar? –Naruto la agarro del brazo sutil mente haciendo que lo siguiera hasta unas bancas en un pequeño y hermoso parque.

- Naruto…se que sonara estupido –Decía eso mientras que tomaba asiento en dicha banca -…pero yo tuve un sueño…

- ¿Un sueño?... ¿Que tipo de sueño? –Preguntaba intrigado Naruto.

-Un sueño en el cual…en…el cual…Neji moría – Se mordía los labios para no soltar una lagrima pero, ese intento fue inútil -…Naruto…yo no quiero que el muera.

- Tenten…el es un genio, el no va a morir y menos en una misión tan sencilla.

- No, Naruto tu no entiendes el enemigo que enfrentaremos es…Sa- Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke.

Al oír ese nombre a Naruto le recorrió un escalofrió que lo lleno de nostalgia, furia, recuerdos. Definitiva mente no era un enemigo común…lo cual Naruto no se sorprendió al ver porque ella estaba así. Lo comprendía a la perfección cual era el porque Tenten estaba así. Ella había sido testigo como es que Sasuke casi había matado a Naruto sin piedad sin ningún remordimiento, era obvio que si a el le fue así a Neji le iría mucho peor ya que el nunca fue de su agrado. Claro era mas fácil decirlo que sentirlo.

- Naruto…si el se enfrenta a Uchiha…no saldrá de ahí –Naruto comprendía cada palabra de lo que decía ella. Neji es fuerte hasta tal punto que podrían considerarlo el mas fuerte de Konoha y que nadie le hacia sombra, pero el no estaba al nivel de Sasuke, tal vez si tenia una racha de suerte Sasuke terminaría gravemente herido pero Neji no saldría de esa batalla con vida. Ya que Sasuke poseía el sello maldito el cual se hacia el doble de fuerte, si el no lo tuviera de seguro, Neji vencería pero, esa no era la situación además, el tenia el sharingan…

- …Lo comprendo…pero, talvez si alguien mas va como refuerzo puede que se luche con Sasuke y lo derrote.

- Si, claro y quien va ser…de seguro si le pido a Shikamaru va a decir: "Es demasiado problemático" Ino: "¡Kyaa voy a volver a Sasuke-kun!" Sakura de seguro se pondrá nostálgica y le empezara a pedir que regrese a Konoha y así te puedo ir nombrando a todos y el porque no querrían ir. –Suspiro resignada al ver que no tenia esperanza alguna – Y tu…el fue tu amigo, no lo podrías enfrentar.

- Yo…ya lo comprendí que mi amistad no valió nada…y creo que otras amistades valen mas que el –Ella comprendió que se refería a ella y con su mirada le agradeció todo. –Yo…iré a esa misión mañana con ustedes, convenceré a Tsunade obasan-sana unirme a su misión.

- Y si ella…no te deja.

- ¡Ya veras como la convenceré! ¡Dattebayo! -Lo decía con una sonrisa en todo lo amplio de su rostro, dándole confianza a Tenten de cumplir a su palabra – Yo los protegeré. Te lo prometo –Tenten al oír esas palabras se colgó del cuello del rubio agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho.

- Naruto, ¡Domo Arigato! –Por fin ellos dos se separaron del abrazo de amistad. –Bueno Naruto gracias por todo, me debo de ir ¡Sayonara!- Y así una nueva y feliz Tenten se fue con paso firme y contenta a su calido hogar hasta desparecer de la vista del Uzumaki el cual se quedo en la banca, solo su acompañante: El viento y las hojas que yacían en el suelo.

- _"A si que nos volveremos a ver eh?... Esta vez no perderé contra ti…y lamentaras haber matado a Sai" _–Eso decía una parte de su conciencia pero mas adentro de esta, sabia que todavía la amistad de Sasuke significaba mucho para el, quería que volviera y que fuera el Sasuke de antes.

--x--

Tenten se dirigía a su departamento, el cual ya no le pertenecía solamente a ella, si no también a Neji.

Ellos ya salían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que ella ascendió a Jounnin, un año después de que Neji había subido a ANBU. El le había ofrecido quedarse en la mansión Hyuga mientras que con sus misiones y demás recolectaban dinero para una gran y bonita casa, la cual era digna de dichos habitantes.

Ella se mudo para allá dejando así la sencillez de su apartamento y dando un nuevo lugar a una lujosa mansión y no era cualquiera…Bien, después de cambiarse para allá los rumores no de hicieron esperar dentro de la mansión. Al Souke no le agradaba la idea que una "intrusa" fuera la prometida de su Genio, el merecía algo mas según esto…en las reuniones la atacaban de indirectas, la menos preciaban, hasta que dejara a Neji en paz. Lo cual fue en vano ya que Neji la protegía a su modo. Y lo cual decidió que Neji se iría a vivir con ella con tal de que la dejaran en paz.

Estuvo recordando todo eso y más, misiones etc. Hasta que por fin la llave abrió la cerradura suave mente hasta quitar el seguro. Se metió a la casa suspirando cada 5 segundos recordando todo lo que había sucedido, estaba cansada no quería saber nada…

- Así que prefieres consolarte con Naruto antes que con migo ¿eh?- Le comentaba una voz desde la esquina del comedor.

- ¡Neji!...Yo…

- Lo comprendo…pero ahora cuéntame a mí lo que paso

-Bueno es que no quiero que vayas a esa misión ya que…podrías morir si te enfrentaras con el.

-Tenten…por algo nos eligió Tsunade-sama para esa misión…y el destino lo podemos cambiar nosotros eso es lo que me has enseñado.

- ¡Pero no puedes cambiar el destino de la muerte!

- Hmp, ya veras como si. Ahora ven. –Neji le indico a Tenten que se acercara a ella para poderla abrazar –Nunca me perderás…siempre estaré con tigo –Le decía abrazándola suave y calidamente.

La sentó en el sofá haciendo que se acostara en sus piernas para rascarle suavemente la cabeza hasta que se tranquilizara. Esto funciono extremadamente bien hasta que se quedo total mente dormida.

El sol lastimaba sus ojos y ella se encontraba en su recamara sola…no vio a Neji por ningún lado lo llamo varias veces y el no respondía. Hasta que vio una carta encima del comedor.

Ella simplemente no lo podía creer, lo que había leído ¿¡Como demonios no quería que se preocupara!? Después de eso. Sin perder ni un segundo siquiera salio de su casa a la velocidad de la luz dejando en el suelo la nota que decía así:

"_Tenten, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, por eso hago lo que hago…espero que me comprendas…me fui solo a la misión para no preocuparte…con amor Neji Hyuga"_

- ¡¡Neji!!...

_**--x--**_

Espero que les haya gustad la conti, vaya ahora si que estuve inspirada…le quería seguir pero no tenia tiempo y ya mi cerebro no daba para mas XD …Estoy cambiando un poquitin la actitud de nuestro genio…pero solo es con Tenten como podrán verlo v-v XD jejejeje bueno nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado ¡Sayonara!

-Sakki-chan-

**Frentu-chan** Gracias por decir eso de mi fic - me animo mucho para poner mas rápido

La conti o ¡Domo Arigato! Espero que te haya gustado la conti nos vemos -

**kuraujia-san** Jejeje que bien que te haya interesado el fic. Lo único que te puedo decir es que todo saldrá bien ¡Y por favor no me mates! XD salu2!

**NejiTen.Mariana-Hyuga** Lo mismo que le dije a kuraujia-san Lo único que puedo decir

Es que todo saldrá bien…eso espero u-u. Jejeje si en el primer capi le quise poner un poco de humor para que estuvieran calmaditas las cosas…pero de aquí en adelanto no va hacer lo mismo muajajaja XD salu2! Solo esperarlo.

**Loveless-Akemi** Gracias por tu Review y como tu dices nos seguimos leyendo salu2!


	3. Contra el Tiempo la despedida

¡Konichiwa

¡Konichiwa! Pues aquí les traigo el 3º Capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten y que no me maten u-u…Y también me voy a tardar un poco mas de lo debido en los siguientes capítulos…ya que entro a la escuela y ya saben profesores, exámenes tareas…etc. Cosas que no dejan que escribas tu fic en paz ¿Verdad? XD

_**--x--**_

**Declimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama yo solo los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal XD

**Preview:** Ella evitara que su más grande Temor se haga realidad: La muerte del Hyuga. Ella ira en contra del destino y en contra de la propia muerte arriesgando su vida si es necesario todo para poder salvar a su amado Neji ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¿Podrá llegar a enfrentar a la propia muerte y al odioso destino?...

_**--x--**_

En el capitulo anterior:

El sol lastimaba sus ojos y ella se encontraba en su recamara sola…no vio a Neji por ningún lado lo llamo varias veces y el no respondía. Hasta que vio una carta encima del comedor.

Ella simplemente no lo podía creer, lo que había leído ¿¡Como demonios no quería que se preocupara!? Después de eso. Sin perder ni un segundo siquiera salio de su casa a la velocidad de la luz dejando en el suelo la nota que decía así:

"_Tenten, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, por eso hago lo que hago…espero que me comprendas…me fui solo a la misión para no preocuparte…con amor Neji Hyuga"_

- ¡¡Neji!!...

_**--x--**_

_**Capitulo 3: Contra el tiempo…la despedida**_

¡¡Neji!!... – _"¡No el solo no, no podrá…necesitara ayuda!... ¡Naruto!"_ – La kunoichi se cambiaba y se peinaba lo más rápido posible, solo tomo el pergamino y se marcho así nada mas dejando la nota tirada en el suelo.

Corría y corría hacia la torre del Hokage sus pies le temblaban, aun así ella fue mas rápida que el propio viento…su velocidad aumentaba a cada palabra que recordaba de la nota, por fin el eterno camino llego a su final haciendo que todos se sorprendieran de tal velocidad.

- ¡¡Tsunade-sama!! –Entro con mucha violencia a la oficina de Tsunade sorprendiéndola y asustándola por completo - ¡Neji, se fue solo a la misión desde muy temprano…si el va así…El morirá a manos del Uchiha!

- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que se fue solo!?

- ¡Tsunade-sama haga algo por favor! –Imploraba desesperada la Kunoichi de las armas temiendo que el Hyuga haya llegado a su destino final

- Acaso ¿Ya te has olvidado de mi? – Decía una voz seria pero al mismo tiempo escandalosa.

- …- _"Esa voz"_ –Volteo a ver hacia la esquina del lado izquierdo en la cual había encontrado su ultima y única esperanza de salvar a Neji -¡Naruto! –Dijo con suma alegría, Ella no se había dado cuenta que el había estado ahí desde un principio por la preocupación y la tensión que tenia, en esos momentos solamente quería llegar a detener al Shinobi heredero del byakugan.

-Entonces que dices vieja Tsunade ¿Puedo ir? – Lo decía muy serio al parecer esta vez no quería ir a la misión solo para perder tiempo, quería mas que una simple lucha…en el fondo sabia que quería venganza.

- ¡No me llames vieja! … a decir verdad…si te enfrentas con "el" sabes que te hará sacar el poder del Kyuubi y…

-Lo controlare ¡Lo prometo!...

-…Bien… después de todo no debo dejar que el Genio de los Hyuga caiga en manos de Sasuke… ¡Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten…Les asigno una misión de rango 'S' alcanzar a Neji Hyuga en su camino y detener a Sasuke Uchiha y traerlo preso! –Esas palabras para la maestra de las armas fue un alivio al saber que por lo menos no iba a estar sola y que Naruto la iba apoyar en todo. Su mirada cambio a una de aliento, de esperanza y con la misma agradeció a Tsunade el apoyo incomparable que tenia con ella. Los shinobis iban saliendo lo más pronto de la oficina cuando:

- Tsunade-sama…por favor asigneles un buen profesor a mis pupilos en mi ausencia…y…si no vuelvo déles esto por mi… -Le entrego un paquete cuadrado envuelto con color rojo al parecer era una despedida, ya que si por alguna razón ella no volvía por lo menos la recordarían. Tsunade sabia perfectamente a que se refería, no era cualquier misión…era una de vida ò muerte.

-Deacuerdo.

-Hai ¡Vamos Naruto! –La maestra de las armas le hacia una seña con la cabeza para irse de ahí, que ella ya estaba preparada para partir pesar de las consecuencias.

Salieron iban a unos cuantos metros de la salida de Konoha, con una velocidad impresionante, ellos sabían si se atrasaban por lo menos minutos, sabían cual iba ser el resultado, no deberían de perder nada de tiempo.

-¡Mira ahí viene Tenten-sensei! ¡Llamémosle! -Decía una pequeña con ojos negros cabello recogido en un moño y un atuendo muy cómodo

-¡Hai!- Respondía un niño no con menos edad que su compañera…tal vez iguales –De seguro se pondrá feliz cuando vea que llegamos temprano.

-¡Si! Una dos Tres… ¡¡Tenten-sensei!! –Exclamaba un pequeño más alto que los 2 anteriores con los ojos cafés, el pelo negro y corto.

Ella no los podía escuchar, iba en su mundo, encubierta por una serie de pensamientos que a cualquiera le asustaría la idea de estar en su lugar, el viento azotaba en su cara las hojas secas bailaban alrededor se sus pies de tal velocidad hasta quedar en el suelo nueva mente.

- ¡Ah! Porque no nos escucha… ¡Ya se! –Decía el más alto de todos

- Uhm… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Jejejejeje ya veraz –Contestaba poniendo una carita picara y de inocencia, solo quería que su Sensei lo viera.

-Naruto ya falta poco…si no llegamos…el de seguro…

- ¡¡Tenten Cuidado!! –Interrumpió el rubio advirtiéndole de algo

- ¿¡QUE!? –Sacaba un kunai de una pequeña bolsa que colgaba detrás de su pantalón, el kunai rasgaba todo el suelo abriendo una grieta no pudiéndose detener a tiempo antes de que causara algún accidente

- ¡Ahhh Keido! –Gritaba la pequeña

- "¿Keido? ¡Kuso no me puedo detener!"

- Tenten- La lograba sujetar el rubio de una mano haciendo que el golpe fuera menos fuerte para el pequeño y su camarada. Por fin sucedió lo inevitable se hizo una colisión de personas en un solo punto, haciendo que Tenten saliera herida de un brazo para que el kunai no hiriera al pequeño.

- ¡Tenten-sensei, Tenten-sensei! –Se acercaban los dos pequeños sobrantes al ver que había sangre alrededor de ella.

- ¿Qué DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE KEIDO? ¿Por qué TE METES EN MI CAMINO? –Fue la única respuesta de su sensei, la cual asusto al niño, ya que jamás en el año que los había estado entrenando les había gritado siquiera les había alzado la voz.

-Tenten-sensei…-Decía una voz cristalizada por el llanto mejor conocida como la de Keido -…Yo solo quería que me viera –Keido se puso las manos en los ojos tratando de evitar el llanto, el cual ya era inevitable –Perdóname sensei…- Tenten, al darse cuenta lo que había ocurrido y de su injusto regaño lo abrazo.

-No Keido, perdóname tu a mi…lo siento llevaba prisa así que no te vi. –Tenten lo seguía abrazando y consolando, como si fuera una madre de ellos.

-Tenten-sensei, te encuentras bien –Decía la pequeña sorprendida de su actitud.

-Si, si Kali…ven- La abrazaba en el suelo de la misma manera que lo hacia con Keido –Si yo estoy bien ya tranquilos. -La kunoichi alzo la mirada viendo por ultimo al que sobraba y dirigiéndole una de sus mejore sonrisas –Seid ven tu también, acércate –Le indicaba al otro y lo abrazaba al igual que a los otros dos, Naruto sabia que deberían partir ya pero no podía decirle, no quería separar de sus ojos esa imagen tan conmovedora de alumnos/Maestro.

- Niños…lo que les voy a decir es algo…difícil –Decía Tenten a "sus niños" los cuales así los consideraba.

-¿Qué pasa sensei? –Decía Kali en son de preocupación aunque su sensei les diera una sonrisa radiante y llena de vida…sus ojos eran otra cosa, decían y describían preocupación, tristeza y confusión.

-Yo me tengo que ir…y no se por cuanto tiempo sea.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No usted no se puede ir! –Reclamaba Keido –Acaso ¿Es por mi culpa? Lo se que no soy un as para las armas como Seid pero, le prometo que mejorare –Esas palabras de su niño le rompía el corazón sabia que los tenia que dejar, pero no quería, sabia que se tenia que marchar, pero también quería regresar.

-No, claro que no es por tu culpa.

-Entonces por la mía –Decía melancólicamente Seid –Le prometo que me iré a entrenar con Lee-sensei para mejorar, pero no se vaya e incluso me pondré esas mallas verdes –Ese comentario le causo mucha gracia.

-No, tampoco es la tuya…y tu tampoco empieces Kali…ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa, solo tengo que salvar a alguien muy especial para mi…aparte de ustedes. –Se los dijo como una madre, como una amiga…Naruto no quería que se separaran pero tenía que hacer algo.

- Tenten…-Llamaba el rubio –Tenemos que irnos…

- Usuratonkashi ¡No te metas en esto! –Reclamaba Said, aparte de hiperactivo grosero (XD)

- ¿¡QUE!?- Reclamaba el rubio

- ¡Said!

-Jejejeje lo siento Tenten-sensei –Se disculpaba.

-Tenten-sensei…entonces es alguien importante para ti…-Comentaba Keido

-Si, y debemos de dar la vida por ese alguien, ese es mi camino del Ninja…porque el también ha sufrido por mi.

- Ah…entonces te refieres a Neji-sensei. –Decía picara mente Kali

-…Si…-Les sonreía amorosamente mientras que por dentro recordaba y sufría por Neji –Así que es hora de marcharse. Para proteger esa persona especial. –Ella se reincorporaba lentamente haciendo un lado a sus niños –Reacuérdenlo siempre…Háganse mas y mas fuertes, háganse poderosos, no para matar ni para luchar…si no para proteger su camino del Ninja y protejan a las personas mas importantes para ustedes ¿Deacuerdo? Y sobre todo…ya no sean groseros. ¿Entendido Seid?

-¡Hai Tenten-sensei! –Respondían los tres unísonos cosa que a Tenten le hacia feliz pero no durante mucho tiempo ya que sabia que tal vez era la ultima vez que veía sus sonrientes caritas.

-Bien…nos vemos…

- Tenten-sensei ¿Cuándo regresaras? –Esa era la pregunta que no querían que le hicieran ya que tal vez no regresaría de ahí si lo iba dar todo.

-No se, no lo se…pero una cosa les digo siempre estaré aquí –Señalaba su pecho indicando el corazón –Y aquí –Indicando el cerebro y los recuerdos –En cuerpo y alma. –Por cierto les deje un pequeño recuerdo con Tsunade-sama.

-Hai…Tenten-sensei nos vemos…muy pronto

Tenten se dio la vuelta no sin antes tirar el kunai ensangrentado que traía entere manos. Si tal vez era una de las más cariñosas Senseis que había en toda Konoha, la más noble, la más carismática y no por eso dejaba de ser fuerte. Los niños al ver que se marchaba y sin saber porque, derramaban sutiles lágrimas alrededor de sus caritas, jamás les había pasado eso Tenten se iba a misiones peligrosas y siempre llegaba bien. Pero esta vez sus niños, sabían que era muy diferente esta misión de las demás…lo sabían mas sin embargo lo ignoraban. Les dolía no ver más a su sensei partiendo de Konoha.

- ¡Tenten-sensei! –Kali exclamaba y comenzaba a correr para alcanzarla…tal vez al ultimo instante al recordar las maravillosas palabras de su sensei comprendió que es lo que pasaba –No se vaya…- decía un grito ahogado en tristeza. Seguía corriendo hacia ella

-Naruto…ya Vamonos –Decía la kunoichi con la cabeza baja. Las palabras de sus niños se le clavaban como dagas en el corazón, pero sabía lo que tenia que hacer, sabia que tenia que detener el destino…

-Hai…- Le regreso una afirmación con la cabeza y de repente corrieron y desaparecieron en un segundo. – _"Ahora entiendo porque Neji no quería que la acompañara y también entiendo porque se enamoro de ella…"_

Ya casi no le quedaba aliento alguno para perseguir a su sensei solo gritaba y lloraba su nombre, que a los oídos de Tenten llegaban, haciéndole bajar la cabeza aun más y llorar, gotas que significaban tal vez, el ultimo adiós.

- ¡Tenten-sensei!...

**--x--**

Iba brincando de rama en rama, sabia que no fue lo correcto dejarla sola…y sin ninguna explicación.

**Flash Back**

Estaban en la pequeña sala recostados. El acariciaba su mejilla pasando por sus labios y de ahí paso a su hermoso cabello castaño peinándolo, todo era perfecto…ella junto a el. Dormida como si fuera una bella princesa esperando a que amaneciera para abrir sus bellos ojos.

-Tenten…te preocupas demasiado por mi…eres mi vida, mis sentidos…no se que es lo que haría sin ti –Susurraba, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por la cabellera de su amada.

Si lo sabía y lo sabía demasiado bien, sabia que si Tenten iba ahí, por muy fuerte que fuera no podría acabar con el Uchiha. Ella se había vuelto muy fuerte, había derrotado a Temari en los exámenes preeliminares a ANBU, también en una demostración había terminado con Sakura…ella ya no era la misma. Incluso en un entrenamiento había herido a Neji, cosa que jamás había sucedido desde que la conoció. Es una de las mas temidas kunoichis, lo sabia pero aun así no era tan poderosa como para enfrentarse a el. Tenia miedo de que se enfrentara y terminara herida ò en el peor de los casos…dormida para siempre…el no quería eso.

Decidió llevarla a la cama cargando para que descansara y durmiera más cómoda, levanto las cobijas, la acostó y la cobijo. El, solo se había recostado al lado de ella para contemplar todo su rostro, para aprenderse y no olvidarse de cada detalle de ella. Tomo una de sus manos y la beso.

-Te quiero…- La volvió a dejar en su lugar y se levanto, tenia que arreglar sus cosas… Empaco todo se dio la vuelta y vio la mascara de ANBU la tomo y susurro:

-Tal vez sea la ultima vez que te use…-la contemplo por ultima vez se la puso. También vio por última vez, antes de salir a su adorada Kunoichi…sabia que se iba a preocupar si no le dejaba algo así que le escribió un mensaje. Se dirigió al comedor para dejarlo ahí, no sin antes darle el último beso y agarrar el collar que le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Era un ave de oro delgada y muy bella con un bordado en plata que tenia las iniciales de N.T. (NejiTen). Y se la puso dejándole un beso de despedida en sus labios y la nota en el comedor.

El sol salía junto con el alba, era hora de partir agarro su katana y su mascara se fue de ahí saliendo lo mas rápido de Konoha para que nadie le alcanzara para que ella no lo detuviera.

**Fin Flash Back **

-Kuso…esta a punto de llover, esto me retrasara, debo de tomar un atajo pero, ¿Cuál? –Decía viendo e mapa que traía – _"Acaso este será el apropiado"_ –Pensó –Si este es…Kami…cuídame y cuídala.

Tomo ese atajo, sin más que pensar ni que decir, estaba empezando a cansarse ya habían pasado mas de 10 horas que no había parado, s¡ no lo estuviera si por lo menos hubiera dormido una cuantas horas mas sin embargo no durmió nada, paso en vela toda la noche viéndola y contemplándola.

Su rostro aparento una leve sonrisa al recordar porque no había dormido, al parecer ese rostro lo llenaba y renovaba sus energías pero, sabía que si se iba enfrentar al Uchiha debería de estar en esplendidas condiciones, las cuales el no estaba. Tomo de su porta shuriken una bolsita que traía píldoras de soldado de las cuales tomo una y se la comió. Renovaron sus fuerzas.

Unos ojos lo seguían desde la oscuridad, desde las sombras…

-Vamos Hyuga ruégale mas a Kami por tu vida…ya no le ruegues por la de ella porque de seguro ya te estará cuidando desde el cielo Jajajaja.

-Hmp Enserio, ella es fuerte. -Se oía una voz de tras del enemigo.

- Hyuga ¿Cómo es que…? El byakugan… ¿Cierto?

-Si…- El Hyuga lo empujaba del cuello con el ante brazo haciendo que se estrellara con un tronco ahorcándolo -¡Ahora dime que significa: "Vamos Hyuga ruégale mas a Kami por tu vida…ya no ruegues por a de ella porque de seguro ya te estaré cuidando desde el cielo"! ¡Responde! -Lo estaba ahorcando aun más.

-No se de lo que me hablas…- lo hacia escuchar con sarcasmo

-¡Responde! –Lo apretaba a un mas contra el tronco, lo estaba matando

- Esta…bien…E-ella salio de la hoja y…

- ¡Y que mas!

- Y te va persiguiendo…Sasuke-sama mando a Karin para que los detuviera…y… ¡Ahhh! –El dolor ya era insoportable le estaba rompiendo el cuello.

- ¡Habla! O si no…te mato.

-…Hmp, ella los matara…para estos momentos han de estar luchando uno contra el otro. También esta el Uzumaki

- Naruto…- Neji soltaba a su enemigo, el cual se estaba ahogando

- ¡Vas a huir de mi Hyuga! ¡Pelea!

- Ya estas muerto…no tiene sentido…

-¿Qué como que estoy muerto?

-Cuando te estaba ahorcando puse chakra en tus puntos de respiración los cuales se están tapando poco a poco.- Le dio la espalda y poco a poco el enemigo quedaba sin vida. Unos aplausos a lo lejos se escuchaban junto con una risa muy irónica

-Bravo…bravo…diste un espectáculo muy bueno…Hyuga.

-Uchiha…-Regreso una mirada llena de rabia y de coraje -¿Qué fue de Tenten?

-¿Tenten? –Regresaba una mirada de incredulidad. -¿Cuál Tenten?

- ¡Tu sabes muy bien a quien me refiero!

**--x--**

-¡Ahh! –Tenten exclamaba poniéndose una mano en la herida del brazo la cual había causado Keido.

- ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto el rubio a la Kunoichi

- Si…sigamos- Un pequeño collar se había resbalado del cuello sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Jejejeje esto va a servir- Decía una voz desde la oscuridad tomando el collar con sigilo

**--x--**

- Ah…Tu…tu ah…ella…jaja…esta muerta- El lo decía con mucha diversión, parecía estarlo disfrutando. –Uhm…por cierto este es el recuerdo de tu amada- De su manta sacaba un hermoso collar en forma de un Kunai el cual, siempre Tenten traía desde aquella Navidad.

- ¡¡Uchiha eres un…IMBESIL!!- Sin pensarlo veces se lanzo al ataque, el cual el otro lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad haciendo que Neji cayera.

- Uhm…que lastima…eso es todo lo que puede hacer un Hyuga…Uhm, yo que pensaba divertirme –Lo decía muy al estilo Orochimaru.

Si, al parecer la batalla entre el Hyuga y el Uchiha había comenzado en una parte del país- del Fuego.

**--x--**

-Naruto alguien nos persigue- Decía una exaltada Tenten

-Si…tengamos cuidado.

Se paraban en saco y empuñaban un kunai, el cual prevenía al enemigo

-Vaya, vaya…así que se dieron cuenta ¿Eh? Jajajaja…Pero creo que te deberías de apurar Tenten-chan Jajajaja.

-¿¡Por qué lo dices!?

-¿Por qué?...Veamos por que Sasuke-sama ya esta peleando con Neji-kun, si tu prometido.

-¿Qué? TU…

-Tenten vete…yo m encargare de ella.

-Hai…-Ella desaparecía en una nube de humo dirigiéndose a donde sentía el Chakra de Neji _–"Aguanta por favor"_

**--x--**

-¡CHIDORI! …

- Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachō…

_**--x--**_

**Frentu-chan:** Jejeje ¡Konichiwa! See que teme…si se diera cuenta de que Tenten lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo u-u…pero bueno ¡Ese es nuestro Hyuga! XD espero que este capi también te haya gustado las personalidades que les puse - Me encanto la de Tenten ¡Quiero que sea mi sensei! XDD salu2!

**Kuraujia-san:** Si ¬¬ que necio u-u jejeje lastima de lo que se pierde nuestro queridísimo Neji-kun ¿Verdad? XD jejeje salu2! Y gracias por leerme

**Loveless-Akemi:** u-u si yo también algún día matare a ese Uchiha…lo siento por poner que mata a Sai, pero no se me ocurrió a otro, pero no te preocupes, yo también lo golpeare XD salu2!

**¡Arigato Godaimazu por leerme! ****Salu2! Bechos**

**Cualquier duda y/o comentario etc.…aki toy salu2! **

**Atte: **

**-Sakki-chan- **


	4. Cambiando el destino de la muerte

- ¡Chidori

¡Konichiwa! Pues primero que nada perdón por la tardanza tenía mucho trabajo y mas estos días porque son exámenes finales y aparte no sabia como desglosar una parte la modifique muchísimas veces, esta fue la que mas me gusto espero que les guste el 4º Capitulo: Cambiando el destino de la muerte

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Declimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama yo solo los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal XD

**Preview:** Ella evitara que su más grande Temor se haga realidad: La muerte del Hyuga. Ella ira en contra del destino y en contra de la propia muerte arriesgando su vida si es necesario todo para poder salvar a su amado Neji ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¿Podrá llegar a enfrentar a la propia muerte y al odioso destino?...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_En el capitulo Anterior:_

_-Naruto alguien nos persigue- Decía una exaltada Tenten _

_-Si…tengamos cuidado._

_Se paraban en saco y empuñaban un kunai, el cual prevenía al enemigo_

_-Vaya, vaya…así que se dieron cuenta ¿Eh? Jajajaja…Pero creo que te deberías de apurar Tenten-chan Jajajaja._

_-¿¡Por qué lo dices!?_

_-¿Por qué?...Veamos por que Sasuke-sama ya esta peleando con Neji-kun, si tu prometido._

_-¿Qué? TU…_

_-Tenten vete…yo m encargare de ella._

_-Hai…-Ella desaparecía en una nube de humo dirigiéndose a donde sentía el Chakra de Neji –"Aguanta por favor" _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capitulo 4: Cambiando el destino de la muerte**

- ¡Chidori!

- Juuken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hacho- Si, al parecer la batalla de los dos genios esta empezando

- _"Kuso, si esto sigue así, estaré en desventaja muy pronto…"_-Dicho y hecho en un "Descuido" de nuestro gran genio en chidori alcanzo a herirle un poco lanzándolo así unos metros atrás, dejándolo en el suelo – _"¿Qué es o que debo de hacer?"_- Se pregunto al ver tanta desventaja en esa batalla

- ¿Qué pasa Neji? Esperaba más de un Hyuga

- Cállate…- Se levantaba del suelo recargando su mano en la rodilla para tener mas apoyo sin tambalearse tanto, ya que eso según el representaba debilidad. Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo ese Chidori tuvo un gran impacto –Ese chidori…es poca cosa…- Su respiración se hacia cada vez mas rápida como si se estuviera agotando por cada segundo que pasara y sus latidos se oían cada vez mas rápidos y fuertes, estaba total mente exaltado, ni el mismo se lo podía creer ¡Ni si quiera habían pasado 5 minutos y ya estaba así! – _"Tranquilo, tranquilo…"_-se decía una y otra vez mental mente

-…- lo miraba con toda la indiferencia posible aquel Hyuga que alguna vez lo miro con desafió y quiso enfrentarlo (N/A: Como lo recodaran fue en el examen Chunnin) ahora no era más que una simple y maldita basura -¿Estas seguro?- Le pregunto queriendo saber la verdadera intensidad del daño que sufrió.

Neji, para desafiarle una vez mas alzaba su cara con el poco orgullo que le quedaba según el y habría poco a poco sus ojos, cuando escucho un crujido, como si un metal se estuviera rompiendo empezó a examinar que era lo que sucedía "Crunch" de nueva cuanta al instante vio y escuchó como solo caían pedazos de metal al suelo, si era su mascara hecha añicos, después de eso sintió como algo caliente escurría en su frente – _"¿Cuándo…cuando lo hizo?"_- estaba total mente en shock, se preguntaba un y otra vez lo mismo, sorprendido que no pudo ver cuando fue que le rompió la mascara.

- Hyuga- Le hablo con mucha lastima –esta será tu ultima oportunidad, vete ahora – camino hacia el y después le mostró su espalda- ahora que soy misericordioso no vale la pena perder el tiempo con tigo es mas que claro quien ganara- Caminaba aun mostrándole la espalda, tal vez le tenia lastima, dolor ò mejor dicho decepción – Yo esperaba una mejor pelea.

- Hmp, ¿Crees que yo abandonaría? Te destruiré…sabemos que conspiras…. ¡Conspiras contra Konoha! ¡Al igual que Orochimaru lo hizo!- Enojado, lo decía bastante furioso estaba al borde de la cólera de ver como su enemigo le daba la espalda sin respeto alguno nadie, ¡Nadie le había hecho eso! Y que se lo hiciera un traidor como el, no se lo podía creer - ¿De que servirá?... ¿¡De que demonios servirá que me dejes ir ahora!? ¡Mas Adelante iras a konoha y la destruirás…y ahí moriré en tus manos! Es mejor morir ahorita sabiendo que morí como un héroe y un shinobi matándote y sin tener que arriesgar la vida de otros.

- ¡Que gran discurso! Bien, por tu valentía te daré una muerte sin dolor.

-No moriré tan fácil –Neji estaba adoptando una posición de batalla un poco extraña, la cual concentraba la mayoría de su chakra en sus manos, tal vez era el era una técnica especial la cual decidía todo ò nada…

-Usuratonkashi…-susurraba Sasuke moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- _"Esta sacando la katana con su brazo izquierdo, de seguro atacara…no, espera esta, esta concentrando chakra en la punta de la Katana, y ahora se esta formando ¿Truenos?, no es el chidori en la espada…Kuso ¿Qué debo de hacer?_..." – Cerro los ojos y de igual forma sacaba la Katana de su espalda (N/A: Recuerden que el es ANBU) la sujetaba con ambas manos y esa gran cantidad de chakra acumulada la esparcía a lo largo y ancho de toda la katana, siendo a si que se formara un filo mas de chakra (N/A: Mas o menos como Asuma con sus puños americanos) –Bien empecemos

Los dos compitiendo uno contra el otro, los 2 eran excelentes shinobis, disciplinados sabían lo que significaba la palabra orgullo esquivando rápidamente cada ataque, cada ofensiva ninguno de los dos podría ver espacios donde insertar el golpe mortal

- _"Bien esta funcionando. Tal y como dijo Kakashi"_

**--(Flash back)--**

- Konichiwa Neji-kun –Decía un alegre Kakashi en cuclillas sobre una rama alzando su mano para saludarlo

-… ¿Para que me sito aquí? Llega tarde –Lo decía algo desesperado, era normal llevaba media hora esperándolo y su poca paciencia conocida…

-Jejejeje…lo siento es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida – Lo decía un tanto nervioso y con una gotita cayendo de su nuca –Bien no te he citado aquí por nada –Se aclaraba un poco la garganta mientras se llevaba su mano al porta shuriken y sacando ya su muy conocido libro "el paraíso erótico" –bien como decía no te he citado aquí por nada…ay que bueno se pone –La ultima frase se refería al libro. Neji por su lado estaba total mente desesperado aparte de llegar tarde ¡Se ponía a leer su maldito libro! Simple mente no lo podía creer.

- Podríamos continuar…Tengo cosas importantes que hacer – Lo decía mientras apretaba su puño aun mas.

- Si, lo siento –El bajaba de la rama y se apareció delante de Neji –Esto es serio…Tsunade-sama, en poco tiempo te enviara a una misión…

- ¿Se podría saber que clase de misión es? –Interrumpió perdiendo todo el respecto, le había interesado, la curiosidad había matado al gato

- No, bien la situación es esta, tu puño suave o los ataques de tu línea sucesoria no servirán contra se el ò por lo menos en el mayor de los casos…te voy a enseñar como disipar los ataques eléctricos ¿Deacuerdo?

- Hai… _"¿Ataques eléctricos? ¿Quién será? Acaso será…"_

- Bien –Kakashi interrumpió sus pensamientos –Toma – Le lanzaba una Katana –Esto te servirá.

-Servirme ¿Para que? – Se preguntaba, era todo muy sospechoso, no podía deducir nada en esos momentos

- Trata de bloquear esto con tu chakra, lánzala a la punta de la espada, después ataca y disipa los truenos…- Le explicaba mientras hacia sellos para una técnica -¡Raikiri!

- _"¡Esa Técnica!"_ –Recordó los exámenes Chunnin alguien había utilizado una técnica casi idéntica para romper la defensa absoluta de Gaara, ese era Sasuke _–"¡Imposible!"_ -Todo se aclaro en se momento…- _"Bien si ese es el caso yo…tendré que atacar"_ –Siguió las indicaciones de Kakashi, pero también de eso utilizaba su byakugan para poder ver donde se debilitaba el ataque para poder contra arrestarlo.

Las hojas de los árboles caían y un viento sumiso aparecía con el un paisaje destruido los árboles quemados, el suelo con deformidades bastantes severas y dos shinobis uno frente al otro exhaustos.

-Bien, creo que ya sabes a quien me refiero…

- si…

- Deacuerdo bien hecho por ahora es todo…y por cierto, no se lo comentes a nadie. Bien hecho Neji –Puff se desapareció en una nube de humo

- Hai…-

- ¡Neji! –Una voz desde lejos se escuchaba

- ¿Tenten?

-Neji… ¿Qué haces? ¡Mírate como estas! Tu siempre entrenando hasta tarde te deberías de dar un descaso

"No se lo comentes a nadie"- Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza

**--(Fin Flash back)--**

-¡Ah! –Un fuerte dolor en el estomago interrumpió sus pensamientos - _"No puedo…no puedo vencerle, ¿Acaso esto será el fin?"_ –Sus piernas flaqueaban solo temblaban del tremendo esfuerzo que hacia por mantenerse de pie. Al fin el dolor y el cansancio hicieron lo suyo, ya no soporto más y cayo al suelo dejando a su paso gotas y un riachuelo de sangre a su alrededor – _"No siento nada, ni frió, ni dolor…absoluta mente nada… ¿Acaso moriré?"_

Una pequeña luz se reflejaba en el rostro del Hyuga

-Muere…-La pequeña luz que se reflejaba era la Katana la cual iba directa mente a su corazón

Una bola con picos hizo que saliera volando la katana que tenia sujeta el Uchiha apunto de matar a su contrincante - ¿Qué?- Exclamaba Sasuke sorprendido por lo que había pasado

-Justo a tiempo…-

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- ¡Rasengan! –Exclamaba un rubio a su continente junto a un clon

-Jajaja ese jutsu jamás me tocara –Se burlaba de sus habilidades; una chica con ropa ajustada, cabello corto y lentes mejor conocida como Karin

-No me daré por vencido ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! –Gritaba el chico eufórico

- ¡Jajajaja haber si con esto nos ganas! –Gritaban todos los clones de Naruto desafiándole

- ¡Ahora ataquen! – El Naruto "real" daba la indicación y los clones se lanzaban contra ella haciendo varios movimientos de Taijutsu

- Idiota, nunca me podrás vencer, yo siento tu chakra y predigo donde estas –Decía mientras esquivaba y golpeaba a los kage bushin -¿Ves?- En un instante estaban rodeando por el humo que producían los clones a desaparecer

- Rasengan

- ¡Otra vez! Vaya si que no tienes imaginación –De nueva cuenta destruía el clon – _"¡Un momento, ni si quiera lo toque!"_

- ¡Odama Rasengan! –Se escuchaba detrás del clon traspasándolo y golpeando a Karin manándola varios metros atrás , siendo golpeada por una árbol y cayendo sentada –Lo logre- Dijo Naruto algo exhausto a pesar de que había vencido a su enemigo no se sentía complacido ya que era una mujer la que casi mataba. Dirigió la vista hacia Karin.

-Naruto…te has vuelto muy fuerte –Su voz era débil y entre cortada apenas y se entendí l que decía -…Pero no lo suficiente para vencer a Sasuke-sama….de seguro ahorita tus camaradas han de estar muriendo- Tosía violenta mente al mismo tiempo que escupía sangre – Ve ayudarles tu…y me venciste.

-¿Qué? –Naruto estaba totalmente confundido, la malvada Karin de pronto se había vuelto ¿Buena? – _"¿Será alguna trampa?"_ –Se preguntaba

- De seguro estarás penando que es una trampa ¿No?-Naruto abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido al ver que había adivinado sus pensamientos, solo movía afirmativamente su cabeza- Bien te diré la verdad- Su vista se dirigía al suelo, después a Naruto y por ultimo posándose sobre una nube allá en el cielo – Cuando la vi…era obvio ella lo ama, tenia la necesidad de dar la vida por el. Naruto tu tienes el don de hacer cambiar a la gente como lo has hecho con migo. Detén a Sasuke antes de que los destruya a ellos a Konoha y a ti…-Bajo su cabeza junto a ella una lágrima y sus ojos se cerraron.

- ¡KARIN!- Corría hacia ella, corría hacia el cuerpo inerte –Responde- la movía para que se despertara de su mano cayo un pequeño anillo, Naruto al verlo se sorprendió demasiado _–"Ese anillo…"_ Karin no me digas que tu…estabas influenciada por un Genjutsu –El anillo que traía estaba cubierto por chakra el cual hacia caer al enemigo como tu aliado, al momento que Naruto utilizo el Odama Rasengan Karin se quito tal "maldición" –El la llevo a una cueva no muy lejos de ahí, en ella deposito el cuerpo inerte, la utilizo como sepulcro y la cerro con una gigantesca roca y en ella grabo su nombre con un Kunai y la frase "Descanse en paz". Sus ojos se tornaban rojizos, las marcas de su cara se remarcaban aun más y sus colmillos crecían -¡Sasuke!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-Justo a tiempo…-Se reflejaba la silueta de una persona ò mejor dicho de una mujer a lo alto de un árbol –Si me hubiera tardado un poco mas – Bajo de la rama –el hubiera muerto por ti –Ella se dirigió a Neji con una cara de tranquilidad y de preocupación l mismo tiempo tranquila por que ya había llegado y preocupada por que Neji estaba herido

-Nunca pensé que hubieras llegado hasta aquí Tenten Karin debería de ser mas que suficiente para acabar contigo.

-Pues pensaste mal nunca subestimes el poder de alguien mas te podrías arrepentir, además yo no estoy sola…Naruto vino conmigo… ¡Vino a destruirte! –Clavo una mirada de enojo y desafío al Uchiha, mientras por otro lado a Neji le regresaba una mirada de dulzura -¿Estas bien Neji? _"Esta muy herido, no soportara mas tiempo así"_ –Le regresaba una mirada de rabia al Uchiha mientras contemplaba a los shinobis.

- Tenten no debiste…-

-Shhh…ahora no yo me ocupare de todo –Interrumpió Tenten tocándole las 2 manos frías, tan frías como el hielo; las manos del Hyuga

- ¿Acaso oí bien? Tu vas a encargarte de mi…Bien lo reconsiderare –Ella se ponía enfrente de Neji para protegerlo mientras que el Uchiha alzaba su mano y empezaba hacer aire mucho aire de pronto las nubes se tornaron grises y el cielo relampagueaba – Seré considerado contigo Tenten, después de todo eres diferente –Lanzaba una centella hacia ella y la dejaba inmóvil y con dolor la estaba electrocutando.

- Tenten…-Decía débil mente el Hyuga –Déjala…-

- Neji…¡¡Ahhh!! –El dolor ya era insoportable en cualquier momento ella se desvanecería _–"¿Qué gane por venir acá? Ni si quiera lo protegí… ¡Bien hecho Tenten, esta vez si que lo hiciste!"_ –Se reclamaba sarcásticamente

- Ven…- Indicaba el Uchiha. Con la misma mano que lanzo la centella, esa misma mano dirigía a Tenten a el–Que hermosa te has puesto…-Lo decía sensualmente

-Déjala en paz…- Decía débil mente el Hyuga

- Me dan ¡Lastima! – Estrellaba a Tenten en contra de un árbol y la dejaba bastante débil

- Te venceré…-Decía Tenten desde el árbol donde se encontraba.

- No te preocupes, te dije que seria considerado contigo y tal vez también con el ya que esta bastante herido –Aplaudió un par de veces y 20 shinobis aparecían a su alrededor.

-Vaya…te dije que no me subestimaras –Ella se levanto con el chakra que le quedaba – Empezó atacar al primer enemigo y después al segundo y al tercero… -_" ¿Eh? Pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué las armas no dan en su blanco?" _ ¡Ah suéltenme! _"__Kuso__ me atraparon"._

Ella jaloneaba para que la soltaran, sin embargo uno de ellos llamo su atención. Se dirigía hacia ella. _–"¡Estas imágenes son las de mi sueño, los ataques, los mismos ninjas!… ¡No, no puede ser posible! ¡Es mi sueño!"_ –Pensaba asustada la kunoichi. Aunque ella se mantenía firme ante todo hasta que este se le acerco. La lluvia comenzaba a tornarse una tormenta y en sus ojos una imagen aterradora aprecia al ver que su compañero era golpeado, fuertemente sin compasión alguna.

-¡Uchiha! -El sujeto no respondía y se acercaba aun mas -¡Detente!-Demando la kunoichi enojada.

-Y si no fuera así ¿Qué?-Respondió al llegar enfrente de ella.

-¡Diles que dejen a Neji en paz! -Se jaloneaba aun mas, al ver que la mano del enemigo se acercaba.

-Tranquila, no te quiero hacer nada…solo quiero esto.- Le decía mientras le quitaba el pergamino de la espalda.

- _"Maldición ¿Qué piensa hacer?"_ ¿Qué haces? De que te va a servir si no tienes una buena puntería.

- Hmp, solo observa.

El sujeto lanzaba el pergamino al aire y este se extendía apuntando hacia el Jounnin.

- _"Imposible…esa técnica"_ ¡¡Detente!! –Recordó que su sueño era exacta mente lo mismo decía lo mismo, hacia lo mismo _–"¡Tengo que detenerlo ante de que termine la frase!" _

-¡Sougu…

De repente una fuerza extraña invadió el cuerpo de la kunoichi, ella se logro safar de las manos enemigas para proteger a su camarada, ella al intentar correr paso al lado del enemigo alcanzo a ver esos ojos ¡Si esos ojos! a los que le temía que el Hyuga los enfrentara…

- _"¡El __sharingan__ Lo activo!"_ ¡Neji!- Su enemigo al ver que estaba casi enfrente del Hyuga paralizo su cuerpo y termino esa maldita frase…

- ¡Sougu Tenkasai!

- ¡¡NO!! Ella se intentaba mover pero era total mente inútil, ya era demasiado tarde, las armas ya habían tomado su trayectoria para acabar con el enemigo...A ella solo le rozaban estas sacando pequeñas gotas de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, por el dolor ella cerro los ojos ignorando así cualquier grito de muerte. _–"¡No! No quiero abrir los ojos, ya se cual va ser el resultado…Neji estará muerto… ¡Afrontado no puedes hacer nada! NADA"_ –Ella abría los ojos poco a poco sorprendiéndose por la mas aterradora imagen…no era igual que su sueño pero si similar, no era la misma persona pero sentía un dolor incomparable por ella - ¡¡Naruto!! - E-ella aun no lo podía creer, abría sus ojos aun más y más fuerte era el dolor. Ella pensaba que tenía que ser una pesadilla o talvez una ilusión creada por ese maldito sharingan. La parálisis dejo su cuerpo y ella callo de rodillas. La lluvia se combinaba con las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. – Naruto… ¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUÈ LO HICISTE!? –Se reincorporaba lentamente para ir a la ayuda de un amigo.

- Tenten…te lo dije, te había prometido que no dejaría que les pasara nada, además yo estoy bien –Este se levantaba y sus heridas comenzaban a curarse por si solas -¡Sasuke pagaras por todo!

-Naruto…-Susurraba Tenten al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Neji en el suelo

-Esta vez pagaras por todo-

-Se pone interesante… ¡Muéstrame tu poder zorro de 9 colas!

…..

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pues perdón por la tardanza no había podido actualizar y tampoco sabia como desglosar unas partes, aparte de no tener imaginación, mi cerebro se había secado. También espero subir y actualizar mas rápido mis dos fics les juro que he estado muy presionada últimamente tratare de organizarme mejor. Espero que les haya gustado a mi me pareció bueno pero lo tuve que modificar mucho TT jejejeje. Y por cierto este fic ya casi llega a su final, no se si el proximo capi sea el gran final ò pondre dos mas, de todos modos gracias por leerme.**

**P.D. Etto, el otro Fic (2 sombras bajo la luna) no se cuando lo actualizare, pero no se desesperen, lo tendré pronto, ya lo tengo solo falta editarlo**

**Uzumaki and Hyuga Girls:** Konichiwa! Jejeje que bueno que les gusto mucho, espero que este capitulo igual haya sido se su agrado, me esforcé mucho para actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible sayo!

**Frentu-chan:** Jejeje me alegro de que no te haya decepcionado espero que este capi no sea decepción jejeje gracias por sugerirme a Karin si que me dio muchísimo juego MIL gracias! Aunque no hubo NaruKarin es que esa pareja no me latía mucho pero fue un poco lindo, jejejeje espero que te haya gustado Bye

**Hikari.Hyuga.Luna**: Si en el capitulo anterior si me habia tardado muy poco porque no tenia clases y aparte de eso tenia una idea muy clara del capitulo, lo cual no tuve en este u-u ¡Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo Bezhucos Bye!

**NejiTen.Mariana-Hyuga**: Tranquila, tranquila jejejeje y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y te hayas interesado igual, lo siento por la tardanza tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible

**-.Loveless'Akemi.-** Hola! Si entre las dos lo golpeamos Jajajaja morira! XD etto…pero no te preocupes, alguien lo golpeara por nosotras 2 ¬¬ se merece eso y mas. Espero que te haya gustado la conti n-n saludines!

**Kuraujia-san:** Jajajajaja espero que no te hayas quedado con la intriga de nuevo y no se…tal vez mate a alguien XD Jajajajaja bueno nos vemos y no , no esta de moda matar a ninguno de los dos ¬¬ si mato alguno de los me mato yo sola XD espero que te haya gustado el capi sayonara!

**¡Arigato Godaimazu por leerme! Salu2! Bechos**

**Cualquier duda y/o comentario etc.…aki toy salu2! **

**Atte: **

**-Sakki-chan- MT-Ss**


	5. Chapter 5

- Muéstrame tu poder zorro de nueve colas…

**Capitulo5: ¡Equipo!**

- Muéstrame tu poder zorro de nueve colas…

Las heridas de Naruto comenzaba a sanar rápidamente y un color rojizo en el chakra del muchacho no se hizo esperar junto con 2 colas saliendo de el.

-Claro que te lo demostrare ¡Prepárate! –De el salieron cientos de clones de sombras para confundir al Uchiha y atraparlo por sorpresa, a este le había sorprendido tal técnica masiva, pero no se dejo impresionar

- Baka…nunca cambiaras…-susurro. Saco su katana y empezó a emplear un básico Taijutsu lo cual hizo desaparecer a varios clones a la vez, pero eso no era suficiente para derrotar a Naruto y el lo sabia bien. Salto a una altura impresionante e hizo varios sellos -Katon gokakyu no Jutsu –Exclamo y apartir de ahí se deshizo de varios clones simultáneamente. Eran contados los que quedaban. –Esto será fácil…muere…-Desapareció de ahí.

A Tenten le pareció impresionante la velocidad con que luchaban, pero lo mas impresionante fue como desaprecio sin dejar rastro alguno…Le busco con la mirada, con los oídos con el tacto y el olfato…nada, se lo había tragado la tierra literal mente.

- _"Arriba, derecha, izquierda…no hay nada…esto va mal"_ –La tierra empezó a temblar y ahora Tenten se dio cuenta de su grave error no busco dentro de la tierra –Kuso –Se aparto de ahí con Neji en brazos, todavía no se recuperaba.

- Demasiado lenta…-Apareció por detrás

- Maldición –Sacó un kunai con un explosivo y lo lanzó haciendo que el humo de la explosión lo distrajera, los segundos eran de vida o muerte. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto, donde Neji pudiera recuperar algo de chakra y de fuerzas.

-Tenten…déjame aquí – Susurro al ver que no podía pelear para defenderse por si sola

- Estas loco…jamás te dejaría, ahora guarda silencio o nos encontrara –Estaba vigilando desde los arbustos cualquier cosa que se moviera, hasta el mismo viento ahí era su enemigo.

- Hmp – se escucho detrás de Tenten

- ¿Nani? – Se impacto, no sabia que hacer, si defenderse o ir con Neji, aunque fuera rápida, no le daría tiempo de nada, tenia que pensar las cosas con cuidado y rápido -¿Qué es lo que quieres Uchiha? , ya bastante daño has hecho, termina tu objetivo de una vez por todas

-No es tan fácil, veras la venganza se disfruta y que mejor forma que… -Lanzo un kunai y se clavo directo en el pacho del Hyuga quien decidió atacar por sorpresa –Torturarlos

- ¡Neji! ¡Maldito! ¿Qué te ha hecho el? –Dijo enfurecida y se dirigió al Uchiha -Sougu Tenkasai. –Eso es lo único que podía hacer estando en esa situación no había otra opción mas que contraatacar y seguir viviendo…lo único que le preocupaba era Neji, estaba totalmente herido. Al notar que Sasuke se distrajo fue corriendo a checar la herida de Neji. _–"Esta muy profunda…Kuso… ¿Qué el lo que debo hacer? No puedo competir contra el, nos mataría en un segundo…"_

- ¿Para que has luchado tanto?...Para defender a todo aquel que te importa…-Le dijo Neji quitándose el kunai del pecho. –Por eso estoy pie, enfrentándome a la muerte.

-Neji…-Razono las palabras de Neji al parecer entendía todo, tal vez iba ser su ultima batalla, pero en la lucha estarán juntos y si mueren morirán juntos…ahora entendía todo, el era como su ángel de la guarda en su espalda, siempre dándole aliento para seguir y eso los hacia inseparables. –OK. Entonces seguiremos, Naruto no podrá solo…después de todo es su mejor amigo. Bien… ¡Uchiha prepárate! Esta vez vamos enserio…

-Hmp-

- _"Concentra el chakra en tus pies….listo…ahora explótala en el suelo"_ –Ella corrió con gran velocidad hacia su contrincante _–"Concentra tu chakra en tus manos…listo…Ahora ¡Desaparece!"_ –Desapareció en una nube de humo

- ¿Con quien crees que tratas? ¡Muere! -Lanzo su katana hacia la nube de humo -¿Kawarimi? Hmp esto se pone interesante.

-Kage Bushin no jutsu- Grito de nueva cuenta un Naruto mas que decidido a matar a s mejor amigo –¡¡Sasuke…prefiero perderte aquí y ahora que perder mas amigos en el mañana!! Odama rasengan… -Le iba impactar por la espalda

-No podrás con esa simple Técnica…solo necesito de mi mano para ¿¡Qué!? –Su mano a tratar de detener el rasengan le estaba sangrando intensamente.-¿Qué demonios tiene ese Odama rasengan? Le pregunto a Tenten la cual estaba detrás de el amenazándole con un Kunai en mano.

-Un simple artefacto llamado clavos, resisten ese nivel de chakra combinad con el mío, necesitaba estar mas cerca de Naruto…para poder controlar los movimientos de estos, con tu mano derecha herida, con la cual manipulas la katana esta totalmente herida, podremos vencerte.

-Jajaja…

- ¿De que te ríes? No me parece chistosa la situación en la que te encuentras….¡Imposible! –Tenten lo vio, vio como su cuerpo cambiaba de color y como crecía su pelo y se convertía en un negro cenizo y salían alas de su espalda, as cuales lanzaron a Tenten hacia tras en un movimiento bastante rápido.

- ¿Estas bien Tenten? - Naruto la atrapo para que no se lastimara

- Hai – Conciente volteo ver como fue el cambio de Sasuke como es que se veía, ¿Por qué de repente cambio así?...Lo volteo a ver le dio miedo, pavor en la forma que se veía…-Es un demonio…-Es lo único que pudo decir ante tal impresión –Ese…chakra es tan maligno y fuerte…es como el de aquella vez en los exámenes Chunnin…solo que mas fuerte…-Trago saliva –Dudo que lo podamos hacer…-Dijo tímidamente.

- Vamos Tenten, no es tiempo de…dudar…Hay que agotar su chakra no puede controlar ese poder durante mucho tiempo…es preciso que lo eliminemos.

-Hai…demo ¿Qué pasara con Neji?

- Aquí estoy…Te dije que los 2 moriríamos somos un equipo…

-Que conmovedor…-

-Uchiha…Kaiten- rodó su cuerpo hasta formar el Kaiten salvaguardando a sus demás compañeros. –Ahora ataquen, el no podrá ver sus movimientos aunque tenga el Sharingan…

-¡Muere….Uchiha! –Clavo un kunai en su espalda

-Hmp Eso no va ser suficiente

-Entonces aquí hay mas…¡Odama Rasengan!

El quería huir pero Tenten lo sostuvo con el Kunai concentro chakra al clavarlo haciendo que sus músculos no le respondieran.

-Jūken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachō…Esto es game over…2golpes, 4 golpes, 8 golpes, 16 golpes, 32 golpes…-Así iba enumerando todos los golpes que le daba al Uchiha en los puntos vitales, el cual hizo que controlara el sello maldito y fuera a su estado natural, eso era lo que ellos suponían, pero antes de que Neji Terminara su técnica, serpientes invocadas del lado de Sasuke atraparon el cuerpo del Hyuga haciendo que terminara inconsciente y sin poder hacer nada. Después dirigió la vista a Tenten y de igual forma saco serpientes pero a ella la mordieron con u venenos mortal haciendo que quedara en parálisis para después caer desmayada

- Esto es el final…. ¡Chidori Nagash…! –Escupió sangre** -Maldito ¿Qué has hecho?** **-No voy a dejar que los mates…aunque sea la batalla Final –Jadeaba aire ya no podía mas su cuerpo no le respondía, había usado ya casi todo el chakra y si excedía mas saldría incontrolablemente el chakra del Kyuubi y le quedaría el brezo inservible…Justamente como le había dicho Tsunade…un ataque como esos y podría hasta morir. Este ataque lo decidía todo o nada -¿Estas listo? –Le pregunto** **- Hmp –Eso indicaba que si. Los dos corrían a una velocidad impresionante preparándose cada quien con la técnica mas poderosa que tenían en ese momento** **- ¡¡Chidori Nagashi/Futon: Rasen-Shuriken!! –Los dos gritaron eufóricamente lanzando todo el chakra que les quedaba…La colisión de poderes surgió y nadie los pudo parar, solo en las manos del destino estaba Quien debía y seria el ganador….**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Jejejeje Konichiwa! Pus una mega disculpota por la tardanza, ya saben vacaciones fuera de casa y sin tecnología y regreso y ya para la escuela y pues el nuevo curso esta pesadito v-v si mas que el anterior, bueno solo pido a Kami-sama que no se me seque el cerebro antes de terminar todos mis fics y de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza, espero que no vuelva a suceder, haré lo posible ara que eso no pase. ¿Vale? Y en segunda muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capi lo hayan disfrutado n/n nos vemos BeZhUkOzZ sabor zarzamora!**_

**PjopE: **Jajajajajaja que bueno que te gusto me alegra mucho y pues gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic n/n jejejeje si Neji-kun es MUY lindo jajaja salu2! Y espero que te haya gustado la conti, espero tu review! Bezhukoz sabor zarzamora!!

**Hikari.Hyuga.Luna: **Hola n/n por supuesto que va haber conti u-u aunque sea cada año…jejejejeje gommen por la espera había salio de vacaciones y pues no tuve la oportunidad de actualizarlo, regrese y pues estaba ocupad consiguiendo los útiles par la escuela..en fin y ahorita pues aquí en la esuela…jejejejeje bueno gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya agradado este capi salu2!

**Cullen's Style: **Jejejejeje me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi..nee nee espero que te guste este también y que lo disfrutes gracia por tu Review, muy agradecida, muy agradecida n/n XDDD bexhukoz! Salu2!

**MT-Ss!!**

**Domo Arigato!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Un último adios

Konichiwa.....!!!! Despues de tanto tiempo u_u actualizo la verdad no habia podido y la inspiracion se me fue por comleto y pido una enorm disculpa, pero la verdad nunca quise dejar este proyecto ^-^ Mas vale tarde que nunca...jajaja, pues bien esperando como siempre que les sea de su agrado este capi u_u aunque yo siento qu es pesimo pero mi cerebr ya no da para mas -_-" x cierto este es el penultimo capitulo jejeje, ya legando a su final wenu, sin mas que decir disfrutenlo...!! Dejen comments...!!!!

* * *

Disclammer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimto, solo los utilizo para mi satisfaccion personal XDD!!

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : Un último Adios**

- Esto es el final…. ¡Chidori Nagashi…! –Escupió sangre-Maldito ¿Qué has hecho?

-No voy a dejar que los mates…aunque sea la batalla Final –Jadeaba aire ya no podía mas su cuerpo no le respondía, había usado ya casi todo el chakra y si excedía mas saldría incontrolablemente el chakra del Kyuubi y le quedaría el brezo inservible…Justamente como le había dicho Tsunade…un ataque como esos y podría hasta morir. Este ataque lo decidía todo o nada -¿Estas listo? –Le pregunto

-Hmp –Eso indicaba que si.

Los dos corrían a una velocidad impresionante preparándose cada quien con la técnica más poderosa que tenían en ese momento - ¡¡Chidori Nagashi/Futon: Rasen-Shuriken!! –Los dos gritaron eufóricamente lanzando todo el chakra que les quedaba…La colisión de poderes surgió y nadie los pudo parar, solo en las manos del destino estaba Quien debía y seria el ganador….

Las fuerzas estaban totalmente equilibradas. Pero si alguna bajara o subiera de chakra las dos fuerzas se irían contra el más débil. Y eso hasta para el ninja más fuerte y poderoso era mortal. Hubo un desequilibrio del lado de Naruto, Sasuke estaba ganando.

-¡Kso!-Grito desesperado -si pierdo, no habrá esperanza alguna, no habrá un futuro y mis sueño de ser hokage se…se habrá esfumado, ya jamás podré defender a la gente que quiero…-Imprimió mas fuerza al ataque, un poco mas de chakra.

Ahora Sasuke es el que había sufrido el desequilibrio

-Tsk –Mascullo –Si pierdo esta batalla y muero, no podré matar a Itachi, no podré reestablecer mi clan…-Recuerdos de su nieñez se apoderaron de su mente, En esa etapa de su vida jamás había recordado eso –"Demonios ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Maldición!"- Si pierdo, el clan Uchiha será olvidado ¡No lo permitiré! Soy un vengador…

Los dos mas que por ver quien era el mas poderoso, luchaban por su sueño que ya habían forjado, el cual ya estaba decidido, por el cual luchar. Sabían que, si morían, al igual que ellos se morirían esos sueños ninguno de los dos quería dejar su sueño incompleto, no querían, se aferraban a el.

Naruto cerro los ojos –"Maldito zorro, despierta y ayúdame" –De pronto se encontraban cara a cara el y el zorro que habitaba en su interior -¡DAME TU PODER!-ordeno con mucha fuerza

- Pequeño mocoso…mas vale que no pierdas –Advirtió –Los dos moriremos y eso jamás lo perdonare, siente el poder que has deseado siempre –El cuerpo de naruto se lleno de chakra rojo. Abrió los ojos, ahora sus ojos los cuales eran azules se habían transformado a rojo, un aura rojo lo rodeo y junto a el, 3 colas le salieron. Imprimió fuerza en su ataque.

Sasuke lo quería detener pero ya era demasiado poderoso para detenerlo, y el estaba falto de chakra sus manos empezaron a sangrar de tal fuerza. Otra vez esos recuerdos de toda su vida empezaron a pasar por su mente, soltó lágrimas. De pronto un dolor espantoso atravesó su abdomen, eran los dos ataques, lo enviaron varios metros atrás.

Naruto sorprendentemente se deshizo del chakra rojo al ver que Sasuke yacía en el suelo muy mal herido, le impresiono al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Jadeando para recuperar el aire perdido gracias al gran esfuerzo que hizo fue corriendo hacia su amigo

-¡Sasuke! –Grito al llegar a el -¡Sasuke-teme no mueras!- lo alzo y lo recargo en sus piernas.

-Dobe…jamás pensé que pudieras ganarme –dijo con dificultad, mirando el cielo, el cual se estaba nublando –Hmp malditos recuerdos, me hicieron dudar de matarte…-escupió violentamente una bocanada de sangre –Naruto…mi orgullo es mas grande que cualquiera…no dejes que nadie te derrote…si yo no lo hice, nadie mas lo podrá hacer…¡Promételo!

-Sasuke…tu…-Lagrimas cayeron de su rostro –Maldito… ¿Por qué, por que ahora tienes que decir eso?.... Tu, yo y te había logrado odiar… ¡Maldito, no mueras!

-Ja, es solo mero orgullo…los recuerdos, son solo recuerdos…pero cambian decisiones al final…amigo mío…-dio su ultimo suspiro. Naruto sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke se quedaba sin vida.

-Sasuke…Sasuke ¡Sasuke!-Lo llamaba un sin fin de veces mientras o jaloneaba para que reaccionara, cosa que fue inútil, pesar de todo lo extrañaba, a pesar de todo los recuerdos venían a su mente, a pesar de todo era su mejor amigo. Lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Eras mi mejor amigo…eso nunca cambio. Juro que llegare ser un Hokage y el clan Uchiha no será olvidado, lo juro amigo mío. Lo bajo despacio y con su mano cerro los ojos de Sasuke.

-¡Naruto! –Escucho una voz la cual le sorprendió

-Sakura-chan… –susurro.

Ella lo visualizo. Y fue corriendo hacia el alegre aun encontrarlo vivo. Paro en seco al encontrar a Sasuke ahí sin vida, entro en shock, no lo podía creer. Sintió un hueco en el corazón. Se agarro el pecho fuertemente, lagrimas inevitables caían hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun…- se agacho para revisar sus puntos vitales. No había señal de vida. De ahí a comprobarlo acaricio su rostro –Sasuke-kun…nunca volviste con nosotros…-Dijo sollozando –Sasuke-kun…

-Sakura-chan, lo siento rompí la promesa de regresarlo a casa…ahora jamás regresara, lo lamento.

-Era inevitable…Ahora iremos a casa con el, a pesar de todo Konoha fue y será su casa…

-S-si

- Neji y Tenten, ya esta siendo atendidos, Vino Shikamaru y un grupo de primeros auxilios conmigo, nos mandaron como refuerzo pero, ahora todo termino. No hay más que hacer.

-Vamos…-Cayo repentinamente al suelo inconsciente. Era inevitable se había esforzado mucho, después de todo pelear con todas sus fuerzas lo había agotado.

-Sakura…-La llamo Shikamaru –Neji y Ella están…vaya…-le sorprendió ver a Sasuke muerto y a Naruto inconciente.

-Vamonos a casa, Naruto solo esta agotado…Llevemos a Sasuke-kun de vuelta su hogar…

-Si.

El camino fue silencioso para todos, estaban consternados por la muerte del Uchiha, nadie comento nada, a pesar de que era un camino corto, se les hizo a todos muy largo. Por fin llegaron a Konoha.

Abría los ojos lentamente, la luz blanca del hospital le lastimaba los ojos, tardo en abrirlos por completo. Recordó lo que había pasado, de su última batalla, lo más claro fue: Sasuke muerto. Brinco de la cama, se visto rápido y cuando justamente iba a salir l puerta se abrió por si sola.

- Que bien, ya te levantaste…toma –Le dio su traje para funeral –Hoy es, Tsunade-sama le v hacer una ceremonia, hoy es.

-Sakura-chan… -Se guardo un silencio sepulcral

-Esta bien no tuenes por que disculparte…el ya esta en casa, de seguro eso era lo que quería…no tarda en empezar así que apúrate. –Se fue de la habitación

Todos ya estaban reunidos, aunque la mayoría era más de obligación que de corazón, ya que lo odiaban por, traicionar a la aldea. La ceremonia se inicio con unas palabras del Hokage

-Hoy estaos aquí reunidos para darle el ultimo adiós este ninja, que al fin logro llegar a su hogar…-La Hokage hablaba mientras, que el equipo 7 estaba recordando todo, desde el 1° día de equipo hasta ahora, bien o mal ellos se habían hecho fuertes por el, solo para salvarlo.

Termino la ceremonia solo 3 personas se quedaron frente a su lapida, ellos eran Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun…por ti me hice mas fuerte, ahora que y estas en casa, me haré mas fuerte por mi y para no perder mas amigos…

-Sasuke…- Kakashi había hablado –Nunca te olvidaremos.

-Fuiste un gran amigo, esto te pertenece –Saco de una de sus bolsas la antiguo protector de Sasuke y lo pus e su lapida –Después de todo tus errores cometidos, al final luchaste por corregirlos, no fueron lo recuerdos fue tu decisión el clan Uchiha no será olvidado-Naruto hablo –Ahora seré mas fuerte para llegar hacer hokage para que nadie olvide el Clan que pertenecías, amigo mío este es el ultimo adiós, aunque estoy seguro que algún día nos volvemos a encontrar.

MT-Ss..!!


End file.
